


Meanwhile, In Antiva

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, seriously it's just fluff, with ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilling and eating ice cream on vacation. Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In Antiva

“I like Antiva,” Solona announced as they sat on the balcony of their room overlooking Rialto Bay, watching the spirited Satinalia revelry getting into full swing on the street below as the sun dipped beyond the horizon. “And I  _really_ like this,” she added, gesturing to the dish on the table between them. “What’s it called again?”

Zevran laughed. “Iced cream. Do you not have it in Ferelden?”

“In Ferelden, maybe,” she said, accepting the spoonful he brought to her lips. “But we certainly didn’t have it in the Circle.” 

They hadn’t had a  _lot_  of things in the Circle, as it turned out, and though she still thought of Kinloch Hold as her home, Solona was finding herself forced to admit of late that perhaps her contentment there had simply been the result of having known no other life before it. Never had her deprivation been quite so apparent as here in Antiva City, with its heavenly climate, white sand beaches, and bustling markets full of fine perfumes, phenomenal wines, decadent food, and breathtaking textiles. 

She smiled to herself as she smoothed the skirt of her new dress, an airy silk chiffon number in pale, buttery yellow that gradually deepened to a coral hue toward the hem, embroidered throughout with golden thread. She had  _tried_  to protest when Zevran insisted on buying it, but his assertion that providing her with everything her heart desired was his right as a husband had left her far too warm and fuzzy inside to argue. 

And besides, she reasoned to herself with a sidelong glance at his magnificent new leather vest and boots, it wasn’t as if they were neglecting  _his_  heart’s desires while they were here.

“Can we live here?” she asked, rather more dreamily than she’d intended as she stared out over the glistening bay.

Zevran grinned. “Because of the iced cream?”

“Well, the iced cream certainly doesn’t hurt,” she replied. “But, no, because of everything.” 

He curled his arm around her, and she snuggled into his side. “Alas, for now it may be a bit too dangerous for us to settle in one place,  _amora_.” He kissed the top of her head. “But once the Crows have been dealt with? Nothing would make me happier.”

Solona nuzzled his neck. “I suppose that means we’re going to have to get on with it then, hmm?”

“Indeed we are. But, the honeymoon first, yes?”

“Of course.”


End file.
